loshfandomcom-20200214-history
Cry Wolf
Summary After being convicted for a deadly attack on his father, Timber Wolf must escape Legion custody and track down the real assassin, while being both hunted and aided by various team mates. It's up to Chameleon Boy and Phantom Girl to help Timber Wolf clear his name and discover the truth. Characters Featured Characters: * Legion of Superheroes ** Blok ** Chameleon Boy ** Colossal Boy ** Cosmic Boy ** Dream Girl ** Duo Damsel ** Phantom Girl ** Shrinking Violet ** Star Boy ** Sun Boy ** Timber Wolf ** Tyroc ** Brainiac 5 (mentioned) ** Lightning Lad (mentioned) ** Bouncing Boy (mentioned) Supporting Characters: * Superman X Villains: * Mar Londo * Bio Golems * Destructo Bots * Imperiex (Mentioned) Other Characters * Interplanetary Federation of Scientists * Dr. Yin Des Neerg * Science Police Locations: * Rawl * Takron-Galtos * Heisenberg-7 Items: * Legion Flight Ring * Nanites Vehicles: * Battle Cruiser Synopsis The Legion puts Timber Wolf, Brin Londo, on trial and watches a tape of a science convention on Heisenberg-7. Dr. Mar Londo, Timber Wolf’s father, displays his new generation of bio-engineered super-soldiers. On the recording, Timber Wolf emerges from the crowd, confronts his father on his human experimentation, then goes berserk and attacks and kills his own father. The Legion tribunal, led by Cosmic Boy, has no choice but to declare Timber Wolf guilty and sentence him to Takron-Galtos for life imprisonment. Chameleon Boy comes forward to defend his friend but Cosmic Boy refuses to consider the matter further. An enraged Timber Wolf breaks free of his restraints and makes his escape down the hall. The other Legionnaires go after him but Brin is able to briefly hold his own. Cosmic Boy briefly takes him down but Timber Wolf seemingly teleports away, only to appear down the hallway. The Legionnaires bring him down but it turns out it’s a shape-shifted Chameleon Boy, trying to give Brin a chance to prove his innocence. Timber Wolf makes his way through the streets, suffering from increasingly bad headaches. He’s concerned that he’s starting to suffer memory blackouts, and goes to the apartment of Dr. Neerg, who provided Dr. Londo with human experiments. Brin searches the place and finds his father’s personal files, revealing that Dr. Londo wanted to help him integrate his human and bestial sides. Dr. Neerg comes in and Brin interrogates him. Realizing the procurer knows nothing, Timber Wolf demands a spaceship. However, the Legion team comes in and attacks, and Timber Wolf is knocked through the floor to the bar below. He rallies the criminals against the Legion but they’re quickly defeated. Cosmic Boy confronts Timber Wolf and brings him down… until Brin goes berserk and reverts to his bestial form. He makes his escape into the streets where Dr. Neerg picks him up in a spaceship. Timber Wolf quickly realizes that Dr. Neerg is actually a shape-shifted Chameleon Boy, with Phantom Girl along as well. The two of them convince a reluctant Brin to let him accompany them at least as far as Heisenberg-7 where he plans to examine the crime scene. They get there and sneak past the security guards, and Brin uses his scent to recreate the crime scene. He realizes that he’s the one who killed his father and reverts again, but Phantom Girl manages to calm him down. The security forces arrives and Timber Wolf barges past them and escapes in the spaceship, leaving his two comrades behind. The Legionnaires arrive and Cosmic Boy informs them that the Science Police will intercept Brin at his next landing. Phantom Girl objects and Kell-El, who originally voted guilty but has been reconsidering, sides with her. Brin goes to the planet Rawl where his father kept his lab. Going inside, he finds his father… or at least a clone which quickly dissolves. Dr. Londo teleports in and reveals he’s been using nanites and a control collar to force Timber Wolf’s reactions. He has made an alliance with some powerful people and needs an army of bio-golems… and Timber Wolf as his general to lead them. The Legionnaires arrive and Dr. Londo sends a berserk Timber Wolf and his bio-golems against them. Kell-El and Phantom Girl try to get through to Timber Wolf, each in their own way, and he finally calms down and takes control of his transformation. He defeats the remaining bio-golems and confronts his father, knocking him down. However, “Dr. Londo” is another clone and dissolves. The real Dr. Londo remote-broadcasts and informs them how disappointed he in Timber Wolf, but he has new “sons” now as he teleports away the defeated bio-golems. The Legion head back to Earth and Timber Wolf starts to master his transformations. Cosmic Boy apologizes (sort of), and Timber Wolf admits he doesn’t know if he can control himself. Phantom Girl reassures him, noting that as part of the Legion he won’t be on his own. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2